Cupcake Business
by painted.inkblot
Summary: I didn't expect this cupcake business from Lucy. I thought she'd write depressing poetry or something.' Lucy wants a cupcake for her birthday, among other things. Percy/Audrey, fluff.


Lucy's family was not very surprised when she announced a few days before her fourteenth birthday that she did _not_ want a cake to celebrate it, thank you very much. "I'd like," she said, pushing her rectangular glasses up her nose, "a cupcake."

"A…cupcake?" her dad said in a sort of faint, quizzical tone of voice, while her mum, Audrey, looked amused.

"Yes," said Lucy. "A cupcake. Preferably, homemade, but if there isn't time or anything, from a really good shop." She paused. "And not a wizard one, either. A muggle one."

"Just one?" said Percy, still looking confused.

"Cupcakes can be very filling," Lucy said. "And they can come very big, too."

"Er. Okay," said Lucy's dad, while her mum said, "We'll be sure to get you a cupcake, dear."

"Thanks, Mum. Thanks, Dad," said Lucy, and she left the kitchen, where her dad had been reading the _Prophet_ and her mum had been drinking a cup of coffee (much to the irritation of her father, who always protested that tea was much better and coffee not British).

"A _cupcake_?" said Percy, putting down the paper.

"Teenagers can be odd," Audrey said, sounding unconcerned as she sipped the last of her coffee.

"When Molly and Lucy became teenagers," Percy said, "I expected for them to go through periods of rebelliousness, angst, and constantly shouting, 'You don't understand!' at us. I got that in Molly, I suppose, but I didn't expect this cupcake business from Lucy. I thought she'd write depressing poetry or something."

"I think that's probably Hugo," said Audrey, glancing at the empty mug of coffee with a sort of sorrowful expression, while Percy rolled his eyes. "He's the one who writes, anyway."

"Very well," said Percy. "Knit depressing socks, then?"

Audrey laughed a bit, then said, "Socks can't be depressing. They're _socks_ They're naturally comfy and soft, not cold and depressing_._"

"Expect everything from a teenager," said Percy, shaking his head. "I learned that from observing my brothers. There is probably such a thing as a depressing sock."

Audrey laughed again, then got up from her chair, presumably to make another cup of coffee.

"Stop right there," Percy said. "None of this coffee pap. I'm making you some nice tea. Would you mind Earl Grey?"

Audrey sighed. "Percy, you know I despise Earl Grey."

"Sometimes I wonder why I married a person who despises Earl Grey," Percy muttered. "I'm making you it anyway," he said in a louder voice. "It will grow on you."

"Okay," said Audrey as Percy got a mug from a cabinet. "So there's such a thing as depressing socks. But wanting a cupcake instead of cake for a birthday is nothing strange."

"Oh, really?" Percy said as he filled the mug with hot water from the sink. "Nothing strange with wanting a cupcake? What about wanting to learn French even though Molly's told her Dominique only knows French swear words? Or insisting to communicate long distance with only handwritten letters, something that was only the height of technology for us when I was a teenager? Or wanting a vintage muggle radio last Christmas? How about the week where she insisted on sleeping outside because the stars made a better bedroom than her actual bedroom? Or that frightful month she only used post-it-notes to communicate? And that's far from all, and you know that because you've spent the last year with Lucy too."

Percy paused. "I forgot entirely about the tea," he muttered, and went back to making it. "But, really," he added, "what is this? Is this some muggle thing she inherited from you, and do all muggle teens experience this period of doing—whatever Lucy's doing?"

Audrey took the _Prophet_ from Percy's space at the table and began to thumb through it. She stopped at one article, made a face, and asked to herself, "Why is this man still hired?" then said to Percy, "You know, not every teenager simply becomes an angsty, depressed rebel. It's quite clear that Lucy is the other type."

Percy looked up from the mug of tea. "Other type? What other type?"

"The type of teenager that desperately wants to be sophisticated, creative, old-fashioned in a forward-thinking type of way, and unique, of course." Audrey smiled. "Ah, now there's a good article."

"That…" Percy's eyebrows came together as he thought. "That makes sense. Although she must think of the oddest things to make her unique. Cupcakes for her birthday. Really."

"I know of a few good ordi—muggle shops," said Audrey from behind the _Prophet._ "I think Lucy may enjoy red velvet."

"Finished!" said Percy, and he brought the mug of Earl Grey tea over to Audrey, who eyed it distastefully, her nose wrinkling.

"Oh, please," said Percy, sighing. "It can't be as bad as you think—I should know. I've loved it for years and years."

"You also regularly drank pumpkin juice and truly believed that cauldron thicknesses were important—you still believe they are, actually. I do doubt your tastes." Audrey shook her head at him, a few strands of light brown hair getting in her face, but wore a small, amused grin. "Besides, have you ever even had a cupcake?"

Percy frowned. "I…I don't think so, actually. Maybe this cupcake business will be for my benefit."

Audrey shook her head at him again, but was still smiling. "I think you'll like them—I know I do."

"You despise Earl Grey," said Percy. "I doubt your taste as much as you doubt mine. Although now I suppose I know what to get you for Valentine's Day—something different and not the usual chocolates."

"Not _all_ of our tastes differ," said Audrey. She picked up the mug of Earl Grey tea, holding it by the handle gingerly, as if it might make her sick should she come into contact with it. She took a hesitant sip and made a face, wrinkling her nose. Putting it down and pushing it aside, she got out of her chair and kissed Percy on the lips. "After all," she said, "we both like each other's kisses." Audrey smiled, murmured, "I do so need to get a bit more ready for work," and walked out of the kitchen.

Percy stared after her, just the tiniest bit pink. "A good cup of tea wasted," he remarked, glancing at the mug. Then, moments later, he murmured to himself, "Well, if there are any cupcakes that taste like her vanilla lip gloss, then perhaps I shall like them."

* * *

Whoa. I totally never write fluff. Ever. o_o; This is a first, I suppose?

Lucy is totally one of my favorite next gen characters. She's a Ravenclaw who likes knitting and scarves and socks and vests. And plaid. And, apparently, cupcakes.


End file.
